Shielded electrical connectors are used in various applications for shielding electrical terminations from external electromagnetic interference, to prevent the systems which use the connectors from emitting electromagnetic signals and to prevent the connector from emitting electromagnetic signals. The shielded connectors usually continue the shielding of a shielded cable to another shielded cable or to an electronic device.
In some applications involving the use of high frequency electrical signals, shielded electrical connectors actually are required, particularly in such applications as the telecommunications and computer industries. Such high frequency electromagnetic signals are very susceptible to interference from other electromagnetic signals and also generate electromagnetic signals of their own which may be undesirable and interfere with other electronic devices. In fact, various Federal Communication Commission requirements have caused a significant increase in the use of shielded electrical connectors.
The present invention is directed to an improved shielded electrical connector of the type having a pair of mating metal shield members or halves each of which has a forward end engageable with a metal shell. Pivot means are provided for rotating rear ends of the shield halves into engagement with a shielded cable and, in turn, create a positive pressure ground connection between forward ends of the shield halves and the metal shell of the connector.